


Chain Link

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, Force Sex (Star Wars), Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leia visits Luke and Ben at Luke's Jeid academy, and old feelings between her and Luke sweep up her son as well.





	Chain Link

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Leia had touched down on Devaron, Luke knew; he'd have known whether it was five light-years or the five kilometers to the landing port. Ostensibly Leia was coming to check on Ben, but Luke also knew of her dual motivations, because he shared them. No matter how long they were separated, whether it was by war or the politics of peace or dredging up the remnants of a dead religion, they always found their way back to each other eventually.

 _Your mother is here,_ Luke mentally sent to Ben. He'd been working with all the students n their telepathy skills, disliking the old Jedi mental isolation policies. The old Jedi has ended in decay and destruction, so Luke felt free to cautiously change some things. _You may meet her on the skimmers arrival, but then prepare the dinner we discussed._

 _I know,_ came the reply, Ben's teenage sullenness radiating even over the whispery link. Luke shook his head, but didn't send back a rebuke; it would only put the young man into more of a bad mood. For Leia, he could overlook a bit of disrespect for one day.

He put off seeing her until dinner, letting her have some time with her son, whom she hadn't seen in person in greater than a year, the time Ben had spent on Devoron on Luke's new training grounds. Ben had been the final student he had added to the roster, and the oldest. It was a delicate matter, separating a needy but defiant child from his parents. Leia had thought the change in perspective – and authority – would do him some good, but Luke wasn't sure then, and now was doubly uncertain about the boys fate.

Sometimes he wondered if Ben could sense the link somehow, or knew of their history. But he pushed the thought from his mind. If Ben knew, there was no possible way he would yield to Luke's authority. In fact, he'd likely quit the school in disgust.

Once again, Luke stopped himself from speculating and put is mind to other things. His sister's presence was distracting enough.

At oh-twenty local hours he showed up at Leia's guest quarters, and Leia rushed over to throw her arms around him.

_Subtle, sister._

_What, I can't give my brother a hug after a year? I did the same for my son._

Her sending was clear and strong, as if not a day had passed since their last lesson. _You've been practicing._

_On who, the droids? Just a natural at this, I guess. Or I had a good teacher._ _Perhaps I should try to practice across hyperspace._

Luke suppressed a smile, even as he shot back a whiff of disapproval. They'd get nothing done.

He turned to Ben, who was frowning and fidgeting off to one side. Barely repressed jealously wafted off the boy, which Luke noted and shrugged off. “Relax, Ben, we can drop many of the formalities for one night,' he said, trying to put him at ease.

“Do I still have to serve you?” Ben pointedly asked.

“Yes,” Luke and Leia said simultaneously, then both grinned at each other. Ben turned without another word and stomped off to the kitchen

“Really, I thought you would have de-spoiled him by now, Luke,” Leia said.

“He's young, give him a chance. Not all of us were responsible Senators and secret rebellion leaders at fifteen. In fact, some of us were horrendous whiners who just wanted to get off the rock they were stuck on.”

“That's a complete falsehood,” Leia deadpanned. “I was seventeen.”

Alone in the room with her, Luke stepped over and gave another full, lingering hug, wrapping his long arms around her short stature. She leaned in this time, burying her face near his neck.

 _I missed you,_ he sent. _I'd really like to kiss you know._

_Not with rug-rat next door. But I missed you too. Tonight. Restrain yourself, Master Luke._

Sometimes Luke felt his whole life has been one lifelong lesson in learning restraint. ON rare occasions, he wanted to say to hell with restraint.

The dinner itself proceeded smoothly, as Ben's serving role was a practiced one – all the students rotated through meal service on a routine basis, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Leia leaned over and rested her hand on Luke's leg. Even through his clothing, the touch intensified the Force link. Their minds slid into each other, both comforting like a worn blanket, and as arousing as if she'd slid her hand down his pants. Years they could be separated, and still the old connection burned and flickered back into its burnt groove.

Ben glowered where he stood. Leia casually pulled her hand back and rested it on the table.

“Ben, honey, I've had a long day. Perhaps I can chat with your uncle here on a few matters, and we can meet again in the morning? I look forward to observing your progress.”

So cold, so formal. After working with Ben for a year, Luke could see her error. Ben longed for emotional connection, for love and affection, even as he adopted this learned aloof manner himself. Couldn't Leia see that in him, past the surly exterior?

But in this case, Leia was focused on other things. Ben walked out, taking his aura of sullenity with him, and Luke for the first time since Leia arrived took a deep, cleansing breath. Leia scooted over from her position on the floor to prop herself next to Luke on the informal pillows they used for meals.

She reached out, and ran her fingers down the side of Luke's face. The physical contact jolted them both into sync, and Luke had to close his eyes and almost rocked back at the sudden input of senses. He'd always been taught that distance didn't matter with the Force – but sometimes it seemed to adhere to certain places or people, and made it all the more easy to establish an overwhelming connection. For the two of them it had always been simple, from the first moment she grabbed him during the rescue off the original Death Star. He'd not known what he felt then, but long years later, now he knew.

 _Do you want to do this? s_ he asked, and slowly stroked the length of his face. She always asked first, as if he might change his mind, change his assessment of the morality of the situation. He'd made it clear long ago that so long as no children were possible, he couldn't resist giving in to their baser instincts. Guilt was an emotion he'd given up long ago too. And due to their different life paths and different missions, they couldn't encounter each other often.

 _I'll never change my mind,_ he replied. _You kissed me first._

Leia smiled, and kissed first him again. Slow, lingering, allowing the bond to flow and build, as if they were mere conduits for its charge. She was aware it was more overwhelming from his side, that it took him a moment to even remember what sex was and awakened that side of him once more. She knew everything important about him, no matter the distance.

Without breaking contact, Leia slid up his tunic, and let the robes fall on the floor around them. She pushed him down n the cushions on his back, all without breaking contact or the gentle kissing. He leaned aback and let her take the lead.

Luke had never outright told Leia that she was the only person he'd ever made lover to, but he suspected she knew anyway. He wasn't overly concerned with Jedi ethics on this point, but as the teacher of multiple young adolescents, he'd had the notion to study their philosophy on the matter in detail. And he'd come to the dawning realization that the reason the Jedi kept themselves in strict romantic isolation and refused to have families wasn't some misguided devotion to the Force and only the Force. No, it was this: like attracts like, and given the rarity of the Force-sensitive, Luke and Leia's perverse relationship was exactly the sort of situation the ancient Jedi aimed to prevent.

Luke came to his senses long enough to roll his thumbs under Leia's tunic and roll it up, exposing more of her lovely skin for the first time. He broke off the kissing long enough to the slide his arms around her and pull her close, chest to chest, relishing the rare and beloved skin contact. The touch seemed to echo back and forth between them, Luke sensing both her skin and her sensation of him touching her skin, back and forth, in a crecendoing cascade via the Force.

Leia pushed him down on the cushions on the floor, and straddled him. “Time for everything to come off,” she managed to whisper, no longer maintaining the effort to send via the Fore, Which was just as well, as the sensation overrid every other concern. He managed to nod in agreement, just as he dug his hands into her back.

She lifted up her hips just enough to slide her leggings off, then repeated it on his side, more awkwardly but still with more grace than he could ever manage under similar circumstances. Without further discussion she positioned herself over him and pushed down, taking him with one swift motion, flattened her knees to get more a better angle and thus more length.

As usual he could only hang on for the ride, so he clung to her, folded over practically on top of him, rocking in short sharp moves, as if she was afraid to let him out even a few inches. It was maddeningly frustrating, but also dragged him out much longer than could have hoped to last if she had moved over his full length. And yet with every shallow thrust, the Force bond grew deeper and more intense, until soon he was barely able to distinguish between his pleasure and hers.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

Luke and Leia both were so absorbed into themselves that it took a second to absorb the raging hemorrhage of hormones, lust, jealously, and pain emanating from the boy who entered the room. The Force bond snapped at his arrival, sucking itself from the two lovers over to a teenage boy completely unequipped to deal with its strength.

Leia leaned back, but didn't otherwise shift “Come here,” she said softly.

Ben walked over and dropped to his knees in front of them, head hanging low. Through both the Force and visibly through his leggings, Luke could sense his arousal and lust. “I felt you,” Ben muttered.”I can _always_ feel you.”

“What do you want to feel?” She reached out and laid a hand on Ben's forlorn face, much like the way she'd touched Luke earlier. Instantly the bond between the three of them intensified: Luke, Leia and Ben's intense feelings all rolled up into one powerful stream. Ben let out a low moan.

“You want me the way that Luke does?” Leia continued, her eyes lidded mostly shut from the intensity of the bond flowing through them all. “Then you're welcome to have me the way that he does. I've had enough of the anger and moodiness. Come know me too.”

Ben withdrew from her touch. For an instant the direct link binding them was broken, although the Force still flowed like a raging creek through the room. Then he reached out too, resting his hand on his mother's bare back, as working himself up to anything more intimate. Too late; the flow snapped on again, diverted via Ben's tremendous unconscious power. He closed his eyes at the contact, breathing hard, trying and failing to control the forces swimming around him.

 _Just go with it,_ Luke thought, but for once didn't send, didn't make it an instruction or order. His roll wasn't the master tonight.

Leia leaned forward on top of Luke, almost laying flat on top of him, her knees stretched and her smooth back elongated. Ben crept over and straddled Luke's legs behind her, dropping the robe as he went. For a few seconds he too leaned on Leia's back, drinking in the physical contact, and the flow of Force that surged through all three of them.

Then Leia began to rock, still in tiny frustrating increments, from her folding over position. _In,_ she said, but barely said, more a whisper or breath over the bond. Ben shifted his erection to directly behind her, rolling in her lubrication until he was coated with it. In time with her rocking, he gently began to rock as well, pushing on her opening, which was already stretched by Luke's own cock. Leia didn't seem perturbed by the immerse stretching, but instead started to moan for the first time, in time with each stroke.

The sensation was strange for Luke, as he was cramped at an odd angle. But when Ben managed to slide inside, all three of them stopped moving and groaned. For just one breath they basked in the sensation of unity, of flow, of such high orgasmic potential that all three of them almost came on the spot.

But then Leia began to move again, more aggressively somehow. Luke wasn't sure how she was doing it, but he didn't care either. They were bonded together through her, and her fulness, her own pleasure, drove the movements. At least Luke thought it was her, but then Ben came suddenly, hot a flashy like the teenager he was, and both Leia and Luke were pushed over at the same time through the the chain of the Force.

When they had caught their breath, The three of them rolled to one side, uncoupling finally. Not all the energy had dissipated, but now it was more like a bath than a river, comforting and warm, with no current pulling them in either direction. Ben yawned, and Luke reached out with his hand and, without directly touching him, nudged his mind slightly from fatigue over to sleep.

“What should we do now?” he asked Leia, softly but out loud.

“I'll talk to him in the morning,” Leia responded. “And you. But perhaps… not together. Is this what the Jedi were afraid f with all their rules?”

“I don't know if they had the sexual imagination for exactly _this_ , but yes.” Next to him, Leia laughed. “Reading between the lines, yes.”


End file.
